Degrassi's New Block Style Of Words
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Adam and other characters deal with life and love. I do NOT Degrassi and its characters. I DO own is this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Preference**

**Adam POV:**

Parameter Procedures the Demonstrating of the Conversion to Coordinate in Algebra 2. I Estimate the x with 32xy equals "33x+y" with parameter coordinate.

**Drew POV:**

"Wow, Adam you are pretty Smarter than me in Algebra 2, AP English and US History also too okay." Drew said. "Thanks, Drew. I didn't wanna say your full first name and you get pretty mad at me anyway okay." Adam said.

**Adam POV:**

**__**All Done with my Homework and Lets go play with Xbox 360 now. Mom and Dad will be back until Later at 11:00pm on a school night okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Rodeo**

**When Adam's cellphone started going off and it was Jenna. No its was only Dave to Meet him at 'the Dot' now? Later: Adam sees Dave sitting in the window at 'the Dot' now. After Adam close the door and he said, "Hey!"**

**Way after Adam and Dave: did their Duties and something Happened to Dave Accidently Kisses Adam on Adam's right Cheek right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This inspired by 76soutngirl!**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Scope and What Happened after Dave Turner Kissed Adam Torres on the right Cheek**

**Adam POV:**

**Something turned out so wierd today. Dave kissed me on my right cheek and I started to turn red and Blush also too. Now I am going straight home now.**

**When Adam got home from 'the Dot' and he finds Notes from Drew, Mom and Dad? Drew's Note to Adam it says: "Hey Bro, I went with Bianca to the Movies to see Hangover part III '3' right now. Love ya little bro. Sincerely, Drew." The next note is from Dad and it says: "Dear Adam, Your Mom is working. I am working pretty really late tonight okay." Sincerely, Dad." The last note is from Mom and it says: Adam, I am working really late tonight okay. There's Food in the Refridgture alright. I love you, Adam! Sincerely, Mom." Probably at 8:30pm: Adam is at his house all by himself. Sometime Later: Adam ACCIDENTLY breaks a Glass awhile he is drinking a glass of Reduced Fat 2% Milk right now. Adam went to get the Broom and Dusty Pan to Clean up the mess that he did in the first place Afterwards Adam got Done picking up the Broken Glass off the Ground. Adam threw the Broken Glass away in the Garbage Can just now. Later: Adam getting something like an Mountain Dew Beer Cand**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Parker**

**What happened to Dave when accidently kisses Adam? Adam freaked out and ran back to home just in time. Later: Adam doesn't lock the bathroom door and he pulls out a ravor blade. Adam pulls up his right sleeve shirt and he starts to cut himself deeply into his whole right arm. Adam drops that ravor blade. Adam drops his whole body onto the ground covered in his blood from his right arm now. Sometime Later: Drew finds Adam on the ground in the bathroom. Drew went to his parents and then 911. Omar and Audra just got home and they see Drew covered in Adam's blood right now on Drew's shirt. Drew starts to 'CRY' just now. He said, "Mom and Dad: Adam is DEAD and I found a ravor blade by the bathroom door okay. I don't want to lose my brother Adam. I love him everyday okay." Audra said, "Drew: calm down please. You just said Adam is DEAD on the bathroom floor. Hold on Drew. Omar, what is it." Omar said, "Audra and Drew: Adam is still BREATHING okay. I brought Adam down here with us. I am going to get the FIRST AID KIT okay." Adam tries to speak and but his couldn't speak. Audra said, "Drew: go get a glass of water for Adam please and thank you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Adam is alright.**

**Drew's POV:**

**"Well I am glad my brother Adam is alright now. He is taking his nap on the Couch. I am sitting on the other Couch. Later: I get up and I put a Blanket on Top of Adam. I kiss Adam's head and I go into the Kitchen where my parents are. They are talking about Adam okay. See ya Later! I'm out. Peace!" Drew said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Adam is waking up.**

**_Adam's POV:_**

**__**_I can hear Drew in the Kitchen is trying to get me a glass of water. I don't remember what happened to me in the first place. About Two Hours ago: I thought I was DEAD in the bathroom. Three Hours ago: Dave kissed me. Suddenly: now I am storming out of my house with my jacket and shoes on me. Later: I find Eli and Clare are eating together at 'the Dot' right now. Now I hear noises coming from around the corner. Its probably a veincle, cat, dog, horse, or cow. Its a heavily duty truck. I yell out: "NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME TODAY AT ALL!"_

_Later: Adam got hit by a heavily duty truck just now. He is underneath that heavily duty truck and he is hurt. But firefighter men told everyone to stay back away. Clare starts to 'Crying' awhile standing. Eli comes up to her and he puts his arms around Clare's body. Eli puts Clare's head onto his right shoulder now. "Clare, lets go call Adam's parents and brother up okay." Eli said. One of the firefighters said, "Adam Torres, going to maybe alright and he is stable right now. beside Adam Torres can't move his left arm, right foot and left foot at all. He needs his two best friends Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards right away now._

_Two Hours Later: Adam is in the hospital right now with injuries right now._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Adam is going to be alright.**

**Eli and Clare's POV:**

Clare and I are getting worried about our friend Adam Torres is okay. He just got hit by a Heavily Duty Truck. Adam is in the Hospital. I hope I'll pray with Clare aka my girlfriend for Adam to get better soon as possible as he can. Also Clare and I are going to visit Adam in the Hospital now. Adam's Mom, Dad and Brother Drew are in the waiting room.

**Adam's POV:**

I thought I DIED and but I didn't DIED. My Mom is upset and I can see her 'Crying' right now about me now. I glad I am ALIVE not DIED.


End file.
